Kirin
"I am Kirin, I will destroy all sinful monsters here!!" Description Kirin is described as a golden creature, glowing in what appears to be a flaming mane. Kirin, like many of the other supernatural creatures, views humans as somewhat inferior. Unlike Mephistopheles, however, he is more protective of them and has a grandiose, righteous personality. He merges with Rui to attempt to restore balance to the two separate worlds. He also has some sort of weakness as shown during the battle between Rui and Corpse Puppeteer. The weakness ails him into not actively helping Rui during the fight and even makes Kirin withdraw into the mind of Rui, all because of the anger Rui shown during the fight. Kirin shows some care for Rui, giving Rui strength and advice during battles. When merged with Rui, he is more humanoid and has long green hair and fur from the waist down. He also sport claws on his hands and feet. Also during in merged form, Kirin talks to Rui in his mind. Abilities Kirin has shown the proficiency to be able to fight off several monsters by himself, while protecting Rui. His abilities appear to be based on fire or energy, as he is able to charge and fire explosive, spheres. This trait is also present when he merges with Rui. Kirin also shows the power to fire off a destructive blast called the Gold Bomb. Kirin must charge up by opening his mouth wide open. Then small gold energies gather near his mouth. The gold sphere completes by making a giant ball near the mouth. Kirin then fires it, the attack is so devastating that it can wipe out many creatures instantly. A side effect to the Gold Bomb is that every time it is used, it will weaken itself by a quarter of it's original power. He can merge with Rui, lending him his power for a short period of time. This merge expends a large amount of his energy, though, so he must recharge before merging again. In this state, Rui exhibits incredible speed and utilizes feral attacks more characteristic of Kirin himself. Rui also exhibits the power to shoot fireballs like Kirin and utilizing the Gold Bomb also. Has the ability to amplify his powers using the power of the sun, probably explains why Kirin glows golden and such. It enhances the fire ball attacks he unleashes and etc. Background Not much is known about Kirin prior to his connection with Rui. He seems to be acquainted with both Noemi and Keisho, and possibly even Mephistopheles. As per the legend of Kirin, Kirin served as one of the three most strongest and respected creatures in the Eastern World. Story Story will go here when I'm not lazy. Will be very parallel to Rui's. Fun Facts *Donut is the roleplayer of both Rui and Kirin. **Donut is sometimes known as Taro, for the newer people. *A rivalry seems to have emerged between Kirin and Alex, due to the latter's aggression and threats. *Kirin's theme songhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUaKxFjlOpwwhen he's normal or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heYORPZazxgbattle mode Kirin. Kirin gets two because he's awesome like that, yo. Category:Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Chimaera